Chosen Summoner
by Laer Aerlinn
Summary: How did Garnet discover her eidolons? This story is set pregame of course!. Please R&R.
1. Strange Messages

"This is where the fault lines collide

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Squaresoft does.

Author's note: Okay, this is how _I_ think Garnet discovered her eidolons. It wasn't really explained in the game so I hope it fits in. Enjoy!

__

"This is where the fault lines collide.

Listen to the planet's heartbeat.

Breathe slowly and calm your mind."

Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII was seated on her throne with her trusty knight, Adelbert Steiner, at her side. Her hazel eyes were concentrated hard on her Royal Pendant. Lately it seemed to be calling to her somehow. She felt _connected_ with it.

"Princess?" Steiner's voice interrupted her gaze.

"Yes Steiner?" she asked, removing her attention from the pendant to look at him.

"Pardon my intrusion, but you have been staring at the Royal Pendant for quite some time. Is something troubling you?"

Garnet smiled. Steiner had always been concerned for her well being ever since he was appointed Captain of the Knights of Pluto. "No, I am fine, Steiner. It's just that… I feel a strange energy coming from the pendant…"

"What kind of energy, Your Highness?" he questioned, fearing it may be a demon of some sort.

"I'm not sure…"

"Princess Garnet!" Beatrix called as she entered the throne room. Beatrix had a patch over her right eye and was the General of Alexandria's female elite soldiers: Squad Beatrix. Bowing she said, "Doctor Tot has arrived for today's lesson. He is waiting for you in the castle library."

"Thank you, Beatrix. I shall meet with him at once," Garnet answered getting off of her throne.

* * * * *

As she wondered through the castle halls towards the library, her pendant suddenly turned a brilliant shade of saffron.

"Wh-what's happening?" she whispered.

_"Let memories return to you._

Memories shape time."

"Wh-who's there? Zorn? Thorn? Is that you?"

But no answer came and Garnet couldn't see anyone hiding behind any of the enormous suits of armor that lined the halls.

"What's going on? …I must not keep Doctor Tot waiting with my silly daydreams," she said as she continued moving toward her destination. 

* * * * *

"Oh Doctor Tot, I'm so sorry that I'm late," Garnet apologized as she hurried into the library.

A short man with flaming red hair poking out from underneath his tall, dark hat chuckled. "No need to apologize, Princess. I kept myself busy by reading some books." He pointed to two large books 'The History of Gaia: Volume 1' and 'Mythical Monsters'.

"You read both those books… while you were waiting for me?"

He smiled. "No, no, Princess, I just finished 'The History of Gaia' and only started 'Mythical Monsters'. … Now let's begin today's lesson…"

* * * * *

"… and that's the royal history of the regency of Lindblum. …Princess, were you… listening to me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor Tot. I've just been thinking about something," Garnet confessed.

She had been so focused on her Royal Pendant and why it had been acting so strangely, that she had not been paying attention to Doctor Tot's lecture.

"It's quite alright, Your Highness. If something is bothering you, you can always talk to me about it."

"Thank you, Doctor Tot, but I really want to figure this out on my own."

"You're acting just like your father. He was known for his independence. Well, today's lesson is over. It was a pleasure, as always, Princess. I hope you can solve your problem."

"Me, too..."

* * * * *

That evening at dinner, Garnet was unusually quiet.

"Dear, is something wrong?" the exceptionally large Queen Brahne asked her daughter.

"No, mother," she lied, "I suppose I am just not that hungry tonight."

"That's fine, darling. I have a previous engagement with a young man. So if you'll excuse me," Queen Brahne announced as she left her seat and waddled away to meet with this "young man".

Garnet sat alone in the dining room, thinking about her pendant and her mother and this "young man". Who could he be? What were they going to talk about?

A strange glow filled the empty dining room. It was coming from her pendant again.

"Oh, what's happening to me?"

_"Time overlaps._

The overlap becomes our memory."

"What's going on?"

"Princess, are you alright?" Steiner called as he ran into the room, his rusty armor clanging. 

The pendant's glow suddenly faded and returned to normal.

"Yes, Steiner, I'm fine now," she answered.

"May I suggest you getting some sleep. It has been a long day for you."

"I am a little tired. I will take your advice. Goodnight, Steiner."

"Goodnight, Princess."

* What did you think of this chapter? Review and make any comments or suggestions you may have. Next chapter find out who the mysterious man is, what he and Brahne are going to talk about, and how Garnet discovers she's a summoner. *


	2. Guardian of Eidolons

Queen Brahne entered the castle's conference room

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed! Again, this is how_ I _think Garnetdiscovered her eidolons. Sohere is the final chapter you've been waiting for…

Queen Brahne entered the castle's conference room. A man with long silvery hair stood there, awaiting her arrival.

"So Kuja, what do you have to tell me?"

"Majesty," he spoke up, "you know me so well. Actually, it's about your beautiful daughter, Princess Garnet."

"Go on."

"Did you know she has the ability to summon eidolons sleeping within her?"

"Eidolons?" Brahne asked in confusion.

"Yes, creatures with extraordinary destructive powers."

"So, what are you suggesting, Kuja?"

"The princess has not yet discovered this hidden talent, so the eidolons can not be extracted from her body yet."

"Extracted?"

"Yes, a process by which we will remove the eidolons from her and use them for tools of war if any nation is foolish enough to meddle with the great Alexandria. I believe Garnet will find her eidolons soon enough."

"Wonderful idea, Kuja," Brahne answered with a sinister smile. "Anyone opposing _us _needs to be taught a lesson. You are dismissed. We will wait until her eidolons begin to manifest themselves before we make any more plans."

Kuja bowed. "Very well. Alexandria will rule the world," he announced as he left the room.

* * * * *

Walking up the stairs to her room, Garnet spotted Kuja leaving the conference room. She ducked behind a statue before he could see her.

"Soon. Soon I will have you my little canary. You will fly into my cage and eternal happiness!" he boasted, as he crept down the stairs.

When he passed the spot where Garnet was hiding, she felt an unexpected gust of cold air.

'Who is he? What is he talking about?' she thought to herself.

She continued on her way to her bedroom, wondering about the stranger.

* * * * *

_"Fear not the power of summon magic,_

but the ones who use it.

Greed and instability endlessly repeat

old mistakes.

Will omniscience set us free?"

Garnet awoke from her slumber in a cold sweat. It was that strange voice again. It kept echoing those peculiar messages in her head. What did they mean? She looked over at the pendant on her nightstand. Oddly enough, it was producing that same saffron glow.

"Why does my Royal Pendant keep glowing? What does it mean?" she whispered. She reached out and grabbed the pendant. As she held it in her hands, she closed her eyes.

Garnet was standing in a pitch black room.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" she called out into the darkness.

_"Memories construct time._

History repeats itself."

"No, it's that voice again… I demand you reveal yourself to me for I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros!"

__

"As you wish, princess."

A large, red, dragon-like creature with large wings and horns appeared in front of her. For some strange reason it seemed vaguely familiar.

"What's going on? Why can I _see_ it this time?" Garnet said, staring at the immense creature.

Meanwhile, the pendant was steadily pulsing the same saffron glow.

"W-who _are_ you?"

"_I am Bahamut. Guardian of eidolons."_

"Eidolons?"

_"Yes. Eidolons. We serve our masters by protecting them with our incredible powers."_

"W-why have you been calling to _me_?"

_"Isn't that obvious? You have the gift of summon magic, Garnet. We wish for you to become our master. Shiva, Ifrit, Atomos, Odin, and I…"_

"B-but I-"

_"Don't worry, princess. You will learn," _Bahamut assured her as he faded away.

"Wait!" she protested. "I can't summon eidolons! I don't know how!"

But it was too late.

Garnet opened her eyes. She still had the pendant clutched tightly in her hands. The saffron glow had subsided.

"Was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision? No, it was real. I… have the ability… to summon eidolons…"

She got out of bed and crossed her room to the window. Dawn had woken a few of the residents of Alexandria. They were setting up their shops for the day's market. 

"Should I tell mother and Steiner?" she pondered. "But mother has not been acting like herself…" She shook her head. "I must. They will know what I should do." Garnet placed the pendant around her neck.

_"We have faith in you, Garnet._

You can learn."

She nodded. "I will learn."

* * * * *

"Mother, may I speak with you for a moment? Steiner you too?" Garnet inquired.

It was breakfast time and Garnet felt like she couldn't wait any longer to tell her mother about her secret.

"Of coarse, darling," Brahne replied.

"Yes, princess?" Steiner asked.

"I-I have the power to summon eidolons," she confessed.

"Wha-what!?" Steiner exclaimed in disbelief.

"I saw one of them in a vision. It told me I had summon magic."

"Really?" Brahne questioned with a dark smile.

"It is true, mother. I didn't believe it at first either, but deep down inside something tells me to believe it."

"That's wonderful, dear. Excuse me, I must find someone," Brahne said as she left the room.

"Where could she be going?" Garnet wondered.

* * * * *

"Kuja, you were right," Brahne announced as she entered the guest room.

"Majesty, it is still early in the morning. You must excuse my appearance," Kuja answered. He was apparently very flustered with her sudden arrival.

"I don't care if you don't have your makeup on! Garnet has discovered her eidolons."

"Very well. I will inform Zorn and Thorn to prepare for the extraction right away."

"Just a moment, Kuja. I want Garnet to see her favorite play one last time," she said with an evil grin.

* What'd you think? Strange ending, huh? Well, review and tell me your opinion. Should I write more of these kinds of stories? *


End file.
